


Talk To Me

by Ganine



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, March 5th, fluff kinda, headcannon, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganine/pseuds/Ganine
Summary: It’s the first March 5th for Minato after his death. It seems that he’s still not quite over it. Luckily, Mitsuru is there to help him.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Kirijo Mitsuru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Talk To Me

It started slowly. It started with a simple lack of energy, something he brushed off to perhaps school or practice. Then there were the horrible nightmares that accumulated in his mind, breaking him from the inside. Minato would find himself waking up in a cold sweat, fresh teardrops running like a river down his cheeks.

Then, if it was a blessing or a curse, an unavoidable insomnia took hold of him and refused to let go. No matter how hard he tried to break free, it never released its iron grip on his mind. He didn’t need a mirror to show how he looked, because he could already feel it.

Heavy bags that could carry all of his responsibilities began to form under his eyes. His appearance was unruly and uncared for. It was a battle to rise from his bed and get up that he was close to losing.

The 5th day of March was no different. Sleep evaded him, but either way, even if he did catch sleep it would be plagued with nightmares that would terrorize him nightly. His bloodshot eyes scanned the dorm lobby as a second nature, even if they wanted to close at any given moment. 

Minato, by all means, looked awful.

“You look like you got run over by a truck, chewed up by the universe, and then spit back out.” Jested Yukari, browsing through some magazine absentmindedly. All but a ruse to hide her genuine worry for her friend.

“I guess.” Came the raspy voice of the bluenette. Hood over his head, almost as if trying to hide himself from the world while his eyes were glued to the calendar.

She glanced over and saw the date.

March 5th. 

March 5th always seemed to be like taboo in their little circle of friends. Speaking of it enticed painful memories to arise, memories that would best be forgotten. Memories that are too heart wrenching to even fathom thinking about. 

Her face fell at the remembrance of that fateful day. The way they forgot him and left him to practically die alone. It wasn’t a secret that it ate at everyone inside until they would be empty husks. 

“Minato, I-” 

“I’ll be in my room. See you later, I guess.” She was unable to decipher his facial expression, but the glossy eyes told her everything she needed to know. Before she could create a response, he was already gone.

Yukari took in a shaky breath, fighting off the feelings that March 5th brought and called the only person who she knew could get him through this.  
—  
He hoped this misery would pass. Every waking moment was filled with his body aching and memories haunting him. And even if sleep, somehow, could take hold of him, it would be littered with nightmares taken straight from his worst thoughts.

Music blasted through his ears at a deafening volume to provide comfort, and hopefully drown out the rotten thoughts. He ignored the knock on his door.

“Minato. Please open the door.” Mitsuru’s muffled voice echoed through the wooden door frame.

“Shit.” He mumbled. The last person he’s wanted to see this entire hell of a week. He quickly scurried over and creaked their door a sliver open.

“Minato, please let me in.” 

“I just need to be alone for a few hours-”

“No.” For a 5’5 frame, she easily pried the door open. “That’s the last thing you need.” Whatever strength he had left vanished, and allowed her entrance.

She stifled a gasp at his ghastly appearance. It was painful, too see someone so treasured to her look a mess. She cupped his face, examining the hefty bags he carried.

“Have you been sleeping?” Her voice laced with worry.

Minato refused to meet her eyes, having a sudden fascination with the floor. She didn’t know if the bloodshot eyes were from the lack of sleep, or the evident crying he had done.

His hand reached to touch the one on his cheek, feeling it’s warmth, before gently pulling it down. 

“Please leave.” He whispered, biting his lip to hold back the flurry of tears that would release if he let one slip.

“Why?” 

“Because you shouldn’t see me like this. You shouldn’t _have_ to see it. I thought I buried this, but I guess I didn’t.”

He took two steps back, away from her. She stayed silent, contemplating her next move. He wasn’t the only one striving to hold in tears.

“Talk to me.” She pleaded, a mere whisper escaping her.

“Do you want the truth?” He snapped. “I can’t sleep, because then those damned nightmares come back. The ones of being forgotten again, the ones of being trapped in the Seal again, of hearing your heart wrenching screams and holding your father's body!” Minato gritted his teeth, stifling a long sob.

“And when I’m awake, there’s this sadness. This raw, awful sadness you’re too good to see.” His eyes met hers, and she saw the first tears make their way down.

A tense silence followed. What could she really say? 

“Did you even check the date?” Asked Minato.

“March 5th.” Mitsuru didn’t skip a beat with her answer. “The day you...you-”

“Died.” His response was venomous and bitter, unlike his usual calm demeanor. She saw the amount of pain hidden behind those icy eyes, they overwhelmed her.

The day her father died, it was Minato that led her home. Who stayed with her while she cried until no more tears would come. Who shared his warmth with her when all of their team didn’t know how too. 

The one who seemed to be a robot, showed the most compassion to her that day then anyone did. Minus Akihiko.

Mitsuru took steady steps forward until she was mere inches away from him, gazing upwards a trifle to return his gaze. She only did what he did to her that torturous day.

She hugged him. Minato stiffened for a moment, before trembling. A sob escaped his lips, his hands wrapping around her waist and burying his face in the crook of her neck. 

“I-I’m sorry. I d-didn’t mean to-” Minato’s words caught in his throat. 

“I know,” assured Mitsuru, running her hands through his hair. “I know.” She slowly led him to his bed, Minato hugging her tightly.

They laid down together, Minato resting his head upon her chest, finding solitude in her steady rhythm of breathing and the beat of her heart. His eyes felt heavier and heavier each passing second.

“Mitsuru, I’m scared.” He choked.

“There’s nothing to be scared of, Minato.” Soothed Mitsuru.

“What if I go to sleep, and I never wake up again?” He whispered.

“You will, and when you wake up, I’ll be right here.” Mitsuru placed a soft kiss upon his head. She felt his wandering hand link with one of hers, and his breathing steady.

“I love you.” He mumbled, before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Mitsuru’s free hands toyed with hair in a repetitive manner.

“I know.”

Minato was ready to abandon March 5th, he wouldn't have to go through it alone now.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Promised Day! Take a MinaMitsu piece for the day and stream Fine Line!


End file.
